Milagres do Natal
by Yaya Fanfictions
Summary: Esse era o primeiro natal depois da partida dele em que eu passava apenas com a minha família.Será que ainda se lembrava de mim? E foi Com esse pensamento que eu ouvi sua voz, cantando a nossa música a de quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez.


**Capítulo Único.**

_Eu não sou uma princesa, isso não é um conto de fadas_  
_Eu não sou aquela que você quer agradar_  
_Conduzida pela escadaria_  
_Isso não é Hollywood, esta é uma cidade pequena_  
_Eu era uma sonhadora antes de você chegar e me por para baixo_  
_**(Taylor Swift – White Horse)**_

**Pov Nessie**

**_Agosto de 2010 – Kansas_**

Jacob andava a passos largos para sua picape 1970 sem nem olhar para trás, sem nem ao menos se despedir. Ele pensava que eu não sabia de sua partida. Ele pensava também que eu era apenas uma garotinha apaixonada e que não era uma mulher madura o suficiente para entender que ele nunca quis estar ali, em uma fazendo no Kansas. Só o que ele não sabia e que eu entendia perfeitamente que ele sempre quis estar em uma cidade grande, fazendo coisas que as pessoas da cidade grande fazem, se divertindo e vivendo como um deles.

Sai de onde eu estava e corri para o meio das arvores que havia perto da grande fazenda Cullen. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a não ser, correr e fugir para não me agarrar a ele implorar para que não quisesse ser um daqueles desmiolados da cidade grande e que ficasse comigo, aqui, na fazenda, cuidando dos animais e da terra, como sempre havíamos feito.

Parei de correr começando a sentir falta de ar. Meus pulmões imploravam para que eu respirasse com calma, mas minhas pernas queriam correr, até o infinito. Encostei-me em uma arvore e sentei me apoiando nela. Deixei meu choro ficar alto o bastante para que minha angustia saísse junto dos meus berros e soluções.

Jacob era meu amigo desde que eu me entendia por gente. Os Black eram a família que tinha a fazenda mais próxima da nossa, e mesmo Jacob sendo 4 anos mais velho do que eu, ele nunca me tratara como uma criança idiota. Sempre fomos apenas Nessie e Jake, amigos inseparáveis. Mas de uns anos para cá, ele mudara. Eu não era apenas a Nessie, sua amiga desde sempre, agora eu era a Nessie, sua amiga nova demais para entender suas ambições. Ele agora não me via mais como a garota com quem ele podia compartilhar seus planos para o futuro, simplesmente porque eu tinha 16 anos e ele 20, ele achava que não éramos assim tão compatíveis mais.

E então, em uma noite, eu o ouvi conversando com meus pais, perguntando se eles poderiam emprestar a casa deles de NY, só por uns tempos até ele se estabilizasse. Eles emprestaram na maior boa vontade, já que nenhum deles tinha a intenção de voltar para aquela cidade tumultuada onde o dia nunca havia fim.

Só que ele não me contou que ia embora. Ele escondeu a noticia mais importante que eu poderia receber de mim, e partiu. E eu pensei que nós tínhamos algo...Como fui tola.

Jacob havia dito depois daquela noite, na festa da cidade, que era apenas um beijo, e que eu não deveria pensar em nada além daquilo, apenas um beijo. Mas como dizer isso para o meu coração traiçoeiro que era apaixonado por ele a tantos anos, que aquele beijo nunca aconteceria mais, e que eu nunca poderia ter esperanças daquilo ser algo além de um beijo? Eu tinha apenas 14 anos, e ele 18, e eu era tão bobamente apaixonada, que concordei sem me importar com o amanhã, já que eu tinha os lábios dele nos meus.

Nos nós beijamos outras vezes após aquele dia, mas ele sempre tentava se esquivar de mim, como se eu tivesse tomando espaço demais em sua vida. Mas agora eu percebo que era ao contrario. Ele sim tomou tempo demais da minha vida, me fez uma refém feliz em amá-lo além de mim mesma, me contaminando com sua presença e me fazendo loucamente contente por estar em suas mãos.

**(...)**_**24 de Dezembro de 2010 – Kansas**_

_Eu estive bem sem você, de verdade_  
_Até o dia em que a noite esfriou_  
_Todo mundo está aqui, exceto você,_  
_Baby parece que todo mundo tem alguém para abraçar_  
_**(Taylor Swift – Christmases When You Were Mine)**_

Os Blacks e sua família se reuniam com a minha mais uma vez. Todos estavam contentes com o natal, pilhas de presentes embaixo da arvore, comida abundantemente sob a grande mesa, algumas crianças rindo e brincando do lado de fora da casa, se jogando na neve e fazendo pequenos anjos. Os adultos tomando seus vinhos, e rindo, relembrando os velhos tempos. Os adolescentes rindo e contando como fora as coisas nas férias e reclamando de alguns professores. E eu, sentada ao lado da lareira, solitária, e com os olhos cheio de lagrimas, percebendo como eu era só sem o Jake por perto e como eu não me encaixava em nada, nenhum dos grupos tumultuados na grande sala.

Juro que uma semana após ele ter ido embora, eu já estava bem. Já sorria e ate conseguia conversar normalmente com as pessoas. E era como se ele estivesse fazendo só mais uma de suas viagens para seu pai, e logo ele chegaria, me abraçaria e contaria como tudo tinha sido. Mas agora, vendo que todos se encaixam em algo, que o natal parece tão iluminado para todos, não consigo deixar de ficar mal.

Eu tinha vontade de chorar, espernear e gritar para que trouxessem meu Jake de volta. Eu quero beijar seus lábios quando completar a meia-noite, eu quero ser a primeira a desejar-lhe um feliz natal, e quero que ele abra o meu presente primeiro e diga que e é o melhor presente do mundo.

Era tão estranho estar sem a presença dele, fazendo piadas velhas e tão sem graça que dava vontade de rir, e depois, as cócegas que ele aplicava em minha barriga quando eu ficava seria depois dele terminar uma piada. Esse era o primeiro natal que ele não estava presente.

E fazia tanto tempo que nós não trocávamos uma palavra, e tenho que admitir que fosse por minha culpa. Nesses 4 meses em que ele estava longe, eu não atendi nenhuma de suas ligações, como forma de me proteger, me desintoxicar dele. E depois de algumas poucas ligações, ele nunca mais ligou. Pelo menos não para mim. Nunca mais. E mesmo que eu não fosse atender era bom saber que ele ainda se lembrava de mim.

Um som de violão começou a tocar ao lado de fora da casa. As pessoas se levantaram para vê quem se aproximava das nossas terras e sorriram abobadas. Uma voz masculina vinha tão fraca que eu não conseguia entender suas palavras e nem distinguir a musica que era tocada. Deveria ser mais umas das tantas musicam natalinas que hoje ao invés de me alegrar me deprimia além do imaginado.

- Nessie, vem cá. – Minha mãe me chamou sorrindo.

Seus belos cabelos castanhos chocolates estavam soltos e emolduravam seu lindo rosto tão jovem para ser mãe de uma adolescente. Sacudi a cabeça fazendo meus cabelos loiros escuros balançarem, e deixando meus cachos desorganizados.

Eu roia minhas unhas já curtas e olhava para o fogo da lareira. A voz foi se aproximando da porta da sala, e então eu reconhecia a voz, e depois a musica. Era a minha musica com o Jake. Levantei-me em supetão para vê-lo entrar com seus jeans rasgados, uma bota de couro velha e seu casaco dos domingos na igreja.

_Mas diga-me, você velejou através do sol?_  
_(But tell me did you sail across the sun)  
Você chegou até a Via Láctea,_  
_(Did you make it to the milky way)  
Para ver as luzes todas apagadas_  
_(To see the lights all faded)  
E que o céu está superestimado?_  
_(And that heaven is overrated)  
Diga-me, você se apaixonou por uma estrela cadente?_  
_(Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?)  
Uma sem um sinal permanente,_  
_(One without a permanent scar)  
E você sentiu minha falta_  
_(And did you miss me)  
Enquanto você estava buscando por si mesma lá fora?_  
_(While you were looking for yourself out there)_

_Agora que ela está de volta daquelas férias da alma_  
_(Now that she's back from that soul vacation)  
Traçando seu caminho através da constelação_  
_(Tracing her way through the constellation)  
Ela confere Mozart enquanto ela faz Tae-bo_  
_(She checks out mozart while she does tae-bo)  
Me lembra que há espaço para crescer_  
_(Reminds me that there's room to grow)  
Agora que ela está de volta à atmosfera_  
_(Now that she's back in the atmosphere)_

_Estou com medo que ela possa me ver como um qualquer_  
_(I'm afraid that she might think of me as)  
Contou uma história sobre um homem_  
_(Plain old jane told a story about a man)  
Que tinha muito medo de voar então ele nunca aterrisou_  
_(Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land)_

_**(Boyce Avenue - Drops of Jupiter)**_

- Jake! – Interrompi a nossa canção para falar seu nome.

Sorri como há meses não sorria, mas não sai do meu lugar. Esperei ele dar seus passos largos ate mim. Mas ele também não se moveu. Era como se víssemos pela primeira vez. Estávamos acanhados de um ir ate o outro. Encarei seus olhos negros e senti um alivio de reconhecimento. Eram os mesmo olhos que me sufocara de amor desde sempre.

- Nessie. – Ele disse e sorriu para mim.

Deixando seu violão no sofá que estava do seu lado ele caminhou ate mim e me abraçou. Suas grandes mãos apertavam-me de um jeito reconfortante. Respirei fundo. Seu cheiro ainda era o mesmo, um cheiro de campo.

Afastei-me dele um pouco percebendo os olhares de todos na sala em nós, como se fossemos uma cena de final de novela mexicana. Todos sorriam para nos, me deixando encabulada. Senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo imediatamente.

- Vovô, o Jake e a Nessie estão namorando? – Claire perguntou para Billy.

Todos na sala riram e eu quis morrer de vergonha. Jake me abraçou pela cintura e riu junto de todos.

- Só se ela quiser. – Ele respondeu em voz alta. – Você quer Nessie? – Senti meu coração da uma batida em falso, mas respondi sem gaguejar.

- Mas você veio para ficar? – Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- As pessoas que eu mais amo estão aqui. Você está aqui, como posso ficar lá, naquela cidade tão grande? – Me virei para encara novamente seus olhos dando as costas para a platéia e esquecendo-me dela momentaneamente.

- Mas você foi sem se despedir. – Sussurrei.

- Não conseguiria ir se te desse adeus. – Ele acariciou meu rosto. – Eu teria ficado se tivesse falado com você, porque eu sei que você me pediria para não deixá-la. – Continuei encarando seus olhos que me mostravam a verdade. – E foi horrível ficar tanto tempo sem falar com você, que nunca mais quero sair do seu lado. – Sorri largamente de novo e o beijei, em um selinho apressado e um pouco envergonhado. – Isso é um sim?

- A Jake, por favor, não comece a se fingir de lerdo. – Cutuquei seu nariz com a ponta do meu dedo indicador. – Eu só estava esperando você perguntar. – E ri.

Todos na sala começaram a fazer barulho, até meus pais e avos. Eu ri sem graça e me aconcheguei com Jake. Conversamos durante toda a noite sobre como tinha sido sua vida, e logo depois eu já estava encostada em seus ombros quase dormindo. E o meu ultimo pensamento antes de apagar em um sono profundo para o melhor natal da minha vida foi de que eu o amava, e o natal realmente fazia milagres. Ele havia feito por mim. Havia trago meu amor de volta para meus braços, para a nossa cidade pequena, e o nosso campo.

**_FIM!_**

**

* * *

**

**_E uma shot inspirada no natal, e tem como tema três musicas, que são: _**

**_ Taylor Swift – White Horse_**

**_Taylor Swift –Christmases When You Were Mine _**

**_Boyce Avenue - Drops of Jupiter._**

**_ Boa leitura. _**

_Deixe um autor feliz, mande uma review._

_Se alguém se interessar por mais histórias dela._

_Copie este link e tire os parenteses._

_http(:)/www(.)orkut(.)com(.)br/Main#Community?cmm=98803065_

_Beijinhos  
_


End file.
